Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to increasing the efficiency and speed of optical communications utilizing lasers for fiber-optic digital and analog transmission. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a vertical-cavity surface-emitting laser (VSCEL) for use in fiber-optic data and analog transmission through fiber optic cable systems. Designs, VCSELs, and methods are therefore described that allow for increased transmission speeds through the fiber optic cable systems by utilizing a new type of VCSEL.